


S E N S E S

by Asmodeus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony wakes up in the morning, it takes all his senses to really register where he is, and soon after he just remembers the life he has with Loki.<br/>And how much he doesn't regret any of it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S E N S E S

He wakes up one morning with the **taste** of someone else on his lips.

The **smell** of someone else on his pillow as he rolls over, wondering where he was.

The **touch** of cool skin underneath his fingertips as he traces the form before him he finds in his groggy morning mind.

Then there was the soft voice he **hears** say his name, something he heard just the night before.

_“Anthony…”_

Then he opens his eyes to **see** before him a sight of pale skin and raven dark hair, blankets draped over the naked form of a _god_ in his bed. The legs start moving, cold toes sending shivers through Tony as the god laughs his amusement. The leg hooks around his waist before he can say much yet, dragging him closer to him to kiss what seems to have enraptured all his senses.

It’s slow, languid, and an epilogue to what they had finished the night before, the two of them both satisfied and not yearning for more contact than the lazy one that was right now. Tony hooks his hands around the god’s neck, tilting his head back just a bit to grant himself entrance before the kiss picks up a bit more heat. Mornings are mornings though, and even though both of them were more than lost in the simple pleasures of enjoying each other however they like, soon Tony’s stomach grumbled something fierce and he breaks into a chuckle, leaning his forehead against Loki’s.

“I suppose eating is something I should do after two days of no sleep or proper meals, then vigorous exercise, hmm?” he mumbles with a smile, the act nothing to get him moving just yet, but he knows he’ll have to sooner or later.

Though when the cold hands that match the feet dance down his sides and rest on his hips, he knows that no matter what he’ll always be welcome back into this bed, and the god will welcome him back into his arms. “Anthony, you know I _hate_ having to drag you from your work in any ways. But you must remember to eat or one of these days I will force something down your throat you won’t recall because you’ll be nearly dying in your workshop of fatigue,” Loki drawls out, nothing too harsh on his tongue but still the threat of it a reality hanging in the air between them.

“Hmm…and what might that be, darling?” he purrs out, a chaste kiss placed on Loki’s lips before he finally sits up and stretches his arms out above his head. “Also, what do you want for breakfast? Omelettes?” The question about breakfast is casual, he can order in or try and make something himself, but the latter usually causes the kitchen to end up in mayhem.

Loki just hums, a mischievous smile on his lips as he gets up himself. “Perhaps an apple? It seems you keep odd fruit bowls to try and remind yourself to eat in your workshop.” He rolls his shoulders a bit before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, the sheets sliding off his form like water. “And I will eat anything you see fit, Anthony.”

“That’s true. I do keep baskets around down there. Remnants of Pepper I suppose?” She always had tried to make him eat healthier when she could. He stands up himself, grabbing pants from the floor before looking over to the bathroom. “I know, but hey, I was planning on hitting the shower before walking out, want to make breakfast before me so you can choose? I’ll eat anything you want willingly just tell me what it is beforehand.” He grabs a towel thrown on the floor and tosses it into the laundry chute before catching the nod from Loki who dresses himself with a wave of his hand and begins to walk out to the main room.

Tony’s shower doesn’t take very long, he loves to enjoy the process of the shower, but recently he enjoys his lazy morning with his lover in the living room. So when he comes down and sees a fruit salad bowl with yogurt along with granola, he isn’t too surprised. It’s something simple but filling and very…Loki in a sense.

“So…you are making me eat like an herbivore today? And what’s all in the salad, princess?” He peeks over it, towel drying his hair still.

“Strawberries, raspberries, banana’s, oranges, grapes, a wide variety of odd things. Apples as well. Golden ones I seen in the fridge.” The all-knowing mischievous smile that Loki has on his lips is still there, and when Tony hears him mention ‘golden apples’, he knows exactly what he has planned, but in reality, he knows why Loki won’t say it outright to let him know. Both of them are scared what the other would say to the proposition. But now that Tony sees Loki’s obvious offer, he just nods to express his own answer, one he thought about for many months now.

“Sounds delicious,” he says, grabbing a slide of the apple from the bowl and placing it to his lips as he watches green eyes follow his every move now. He slips the piece between his lips and bites down on it, its texture no different than an ordinary Earth apple. So he chews then swallows before they both let go of a breath neither knew were holding in. Nothing feels different, so as long as this is how it goes on for eternity, he’s fine with that.

Breakfast goes by pretty smoothly though, Loki hand feeding Tony each piece of apple he finds in the bowl, though he has his own cut up on a plate for himself that he later lets Tony feed him by hand. And when they kiss each other after, all that’s left is the **taste** of bitter sweet apple on each other’s lips, and knowing that an eternity together of unlimited possibilities awaits them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr as well, but this one has itty bitty edits to it. Unbeta'd and was a 12:30 am idea that just got scribbled down.


End file.
